


We're The Beginning (of the end)

by Hari_Aisu



Series: Coffee's for Closers [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Derek Needs To Use His Words, M/M, Resolution, Tropes, all aboard the fail train, but fun cliches, choo choo, cliches, coffee shop AU, so does Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hari_Aisu/pseuds/Hari_Aisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles stared at the piece of paper within his hand and read and re-read and re-read.</p><p>It seemed that whenever Stiles felt like he had everything figured out, Derek just had to go and switch up the rules of the game and make the younger brunet feel as if he were completely out of his depth. </p><p>Again. </p><p>He sat down on the floor of his bedroom and sighed. </p><p>For once in his life, Stiles honestly didn’t know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're The Beginning (of the end)

**Stiles-**

**I want you to know that we both know that I am not good at this. Meaning you know that this is going to be awful. It seems that the only thing I’ve consistently done in this relationship is show you how inadequate I am at feelings of any kind and not being able to use words unless prompted by extreme circumstances. I guess my only saving grace here is that you are just as socially stunted as I am. Which, in retrospect, isn’t something I should probably say in an un-break-up letter, but we wouldn’t be here if you weren’t used to my horrible use of words.**

**We have covered I am not good with words.Good. Great. Fantastic.**

**I am so very not good at this.**

**The point is I do stupid things. I say stupid things. I am, perhaps, not the best man to have under pressure because I am the person most likely to make the worst choices at the worst possible times and not realize that they are horrible choices until I have to the face the consequences of what was done.**

**In short, I am not very good at this whole “people” thing.**

**I could have written you a conventional love letter and used flowery words and begged for your forgiveness, but that’s for people. And you aren’t a people. You’re a Stiles. You used to be my Stiles. And I would like you to be so again.**

**Please, whenever you get this, if you want to talk, if you want to listen, if you want to just stare at me and be angry, just let me know you’re here. Because right now, I have so much more to say and I’m still here.**

**-Derek**

* * *

 

 

Stiles stared at the piece of paper within his hand and read and re-read and re-read.

It seemed that whenever Stiles felt like he had everything figured out, Derek just had to go and switch up the rules of the game and make the younger brunet feel as if he were completely out of his depth.

Again.

He sat down on the floor of his bedroom and sighed.

For once in his life, Stiles honestly didn’t know what to do.

 

* * *

 

 

When Stiles came back to work, he felt the green-eyed stare practically carve question marks into the back of his head.

Lydia was always the worst when it came to being sneaky about things.

“I see my favorite employee of the Foamy Coffee is back in town.” Lydia smirked as she leaned against the marble counter, forest-green eyes trained on the svelte figure pushing past the double doors and marching forward, almost as if he were getting ready to be put in front of a firing squad. Which, in Stiles’ defense, probably would have been preferable to an inquisition by Lydia.

“You seem to be awaiting something,” Stiles teased, though there was a slight malicious undertone that was quickly caught on if the quirk of the redhead’s eyebrow was any indication.“What could you be scheming behind those pretty green eyes, I wonder?”

“World domination is usually in the plans but I never have enough time to really see to it as well as I should.” Lydia snapped back, obviously not one to be bullied. Usually Stiles reveled in their banter, but today would not be one of those days. After a sleepless night of questions without answers, he needed to know just one thing from his friend.

“Why did you put that letter in my apartment?”

“Why do you assume it was me?” Lydia uselessly countered. After a moment of silence, her stoic facial expression broke into a much more familiar one made of exasperation and impatience. “I mean, really, Stiles?”

“Derek wouldn’t step foot in that apartment when we were dating, God knows he would avoid it like the plague once we were broken up. The only person I know with enough balls to stroll into that place without flinching is you.”

“So what?”

“So why did you do it? What was the incentive behind all of it when you were the one that practically told me that he was an idiot not worth my time?!” The more that he was able to say all of what he had been thinking out loud, the more confused that Stiles became. He honestly couldn’t see the logic behind Lydia’s actions, which meant that she was scheming something. And nobody won when Lydia schemed.

Except Lydia.

“Stiles, I thought you were smart?” Lydia rolled her eyes. _With class._

“Well, excuse me for not being able to make sense out of this whole…whole… broo-ha-ha!”Stiles exclaimed.

The young woman didn't even flinch, too used to Stiles’ word vomit to even comment on it. “I never said that I wanted you to forget about Derek. I said that you should give yourself some space and try to think about what you wanted.”

“And who says I want Derek!”

“The look on your face when you walked in here and didn’t see him sitting in his usual corner did.” Without giving the younger man a chance to try to defend his transparent expressions, Lydia held up her hand. Stiles halted without a word. “If you don’t want to see him then don’t see him. I refuse to listen to this any more than I have to. I have an actual social life to attend to that surprisingly doesn’t include you, Stilinski. So see him or don’t… but don’t waffle around like a two-year-old and expect someone to hold your hand and tell you what to do. You’re a grown ass man, it’s about time you started acting like one.”

And with that, Lydia walked away, her hands practically snapping in front of him in a Z-formation.

Stiles grabbed his apron and tied it around his waist, still agitated but knowing better than to say anything that would provoke the other college student slash queen of the sassy baristas, her majesty Lydia Martin. At the end of the day, she couldn’t provide the real answers that Stiles wanted. There was no use going after the messenger when the damn writer was the one that needed to own up to his confusing state of mind.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, are you gonna do it?”

Stiles gave Scott a rather blasé look through the computer screen, the naïve (though thoroughly deceptive) look on Scott’s face almost enough to make Stiles believe the other man was being genuine in his wonderment. “What, so now you’re Team Derek? Just five minutes ago you were talking about disemboweling him like we were a part of the mafia and now you’re just asking me if I’m going to go see him?”

Puppy-dog brown eyes tilted downward obviously disheartened if not shamed. Scott had a tendency to defend Stiles even when the amber-eyed barista was in the wrong so Stiles doubted that Scott had the capacity to really feel bad about threatening harm on Derek, whom Scott already intensely disliked before the epic conversation they just had about the… “break-up(?)” that Scott had not been privy to.

“Besides, I’m not questioning whether I’m going to go see him or not. This is about whether it’s going to be on his terms or mine and already I can feel this shifting slightly to his favor. You’re supposed to be on my side, remember? Our best friend pact says so! I still have it crumpled up somewhere to prove it!”

“Wait,” Scott genuinely looked confused at this point, the facial expression no longer just a ploy, “weren’t you the one that was adamant about all this being your fault?”

“Stop trying to employ the power of logic, Scott! That’s my job!” Stiles pouted childishly. “Besides, I’m not blaming him I just don’t want to have to apologize in the space where we broke up! Is that too much to ask?!”

“… I… guess not?”

“I need a new best friend.”

“Hey!”

“I don’t know what I’m doing, Scott.” The doe-eyed barista woefully admitted. “I can’t expect him to understand how I feel when I don’t understand it either. That’s just next-level unfair. Like, usually I know what I’m talking about but I’m pretty sure I’m going into this conversation with a 13-year-old’s mentality on feelings and that’s not ok! I’m supposed to be the emotionally-capable one in this relationship! Derek will completely misread everything I’m saying and I’ll end up an old cat lady except without the cats because I am allergic to cats!”

“Uh…” Scott blinked, obviously trying to muddle through Stiles’ breakdown without getting sidetracked by the panic now engraved on his friend’s face. With years of experience behind him, Stiles had to admit that Scott was very good at cutting through Stiles’ bullshit and getting to the heart of the matter without getting panicked as well. “I get it, like, you don’t want him to tell you what you think he thinks you may want to hear cuz you don’t even know what it is you wanna hear but at the same time you don’t know what you wanna say to him either because you messed up just as bad and you don’t know how to let him know you’re sorry without backing down from what you are mad about too.”

Stiles nodded sagely. “I knew you’d get what I’m sayin’, bro.”

Scott gave him a thumb’s up on the computer screen. Allison, who had been listening to the whole conversation up until this point, looked as confused as ever.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to understand this friendship, am I?”

“Nope, probably not.” Scott chirped, still grinning at his best friend.

“Not gonna happen.” Stiles smirked, just as content.

“So, Derek.”

“Yeah.”

“How’re you gonna do this then?”

“… I still have no freaking idea.”

“Huh. That sucks bro.”

“Fuck yeah, it does.”

Allison huffed as she rolled her eyes and pushed Scott out of the way and stared straight into Stiles’ soul.

Or something like that.

“Just be honest, Stiles.” She smiles that pure, honest to God grin with dimples that absolutely made Scott and just about everyone that met her fall in love, and nods her head as if to back up her words with something physical. “All you have to do is be honest and tell Derek that you’re sorry and I know everything is going to be ok.”

With that, the conversation steadily teetered off, Stiles saying his goodbyes while not actually concentrating on said goodbyes while Scott worriedly staring holes at his best friend’s forehead.

His room felt infinitely emptier once the computer screen’s light dulled down and the only voice to accompany him was the one whispering scenario after scenario in the back of his head.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Derek knew that he had to wait but that didn’t make the waiting time any less aggravating. The blank page in front of his face seemed to speak volumes about where his head was, as if the past two sullen weeks since Mission: This Letter Plan Sucks But I Have No Better Ideas So Screw It went into effect and took over his whole freaking life.

“Hey, Derek…?”

“Hm?” Derek looked up at his little brother, his mouth occupied by the pen stuffed inside it. Isaac appeared as uncomfortable as Derek felt, eyes shifting from place to place until they had no other place to look but at Derek. Even then, they refused to meet his eyes, not straying any place past his shoulders.

“We haven’t had a chance to really talk since the whole… you kicking Stiles out thing.”

The dark-haired writer gave the curly-haired college student a half-hearted frown, mouth still filled with pen.

“I’m sorry.” Isaac quietly commented, shifting from foot to foot as if he were guilty of all the crimes ever committed. “I knew that his plan was stupid and was probably full of fail but I helped him move in anyway cuz I thought you were being too uptight with the whole commitment-phobic thing you always have going on and instead I helped make things worse.”

Derek blinked as he spit the pen out of his mouth.

Stiles had, had an accomplice.

_Stiles had, had an accomplice._

Why the hell was this so surprising?

“You helped him move in here?!” Derek spat out. “Well, that explains why I didn’t notice.”

Isaac gave Derek his best bitch face obviously learned from his older brother. “Please, Stiles was here so much it didn’t even make a difference that he moved the rest of his crap into our space. You didn’t even notice the difference, me helping had nothing to do with it.”

“Isaac.” Derek growled out, making the younger man back up instantly. “That’s not the point.”

“But isn’t it?” Isaac quietly countered. “You were never mad that he was here, you were just mad that he took upon himself to do something that you told him not to do. And Derek, not to be a jerk, but you did that to him all the time.”

“I am not having this discussion with you. This is a conversation too weird to be having with my younger brother.”

“Well too bad!” Derek almost dropped his coffee onto his lap. Isaac’s cheeks were a burnt crimson, the straight angry line of his mouth emphasizing the boiling agitation behind the younger man’s eyes. “Every time he wanted to go out, wanted to talk, wanted to do something different, if you didn’t want to do it, you completely overrode him. I watched it, Derek. I watched him grow used to not being able to do what he wanted with you unless he nagged at you or did manipulative shit behind your back! I watched him change from the sassy barista that I went to school with into a resigned boyfriend that was sick of being told no. Yeah, maybe he shouldn’t have been so manipulative, but that’s Stiles. He accepted you when you always went all alpha wolf on him, why can’t you accept the parts of him that aren’t so great either?”

“He never complained!”

“You never stayed long enough to listen.” Isaac quietly countered, his anger now taking the back burner as he gave the writer the most disappointed look a 26-year-old man could receive from a younger sibling.

“Ok, I get what you mean.” Derek took a deep breath and tried to reign himself in. There was no point in getting angry and taking it out on Isaac. So what if he had helped Stiles move in without his consent and apparently thought Derek was being an idiot.

In the long run, _Derek had been acting like an idiot._

So had Stiles, but that was something you generally accepted when you welcomed a Stiles in your life. It was like saying, what did you expect? it's a Stiles. That's what they _do_.

What was especially sad was that actually made sense.

“What exactly are you hoping for me to say? I know that I, _we,_ screwed up. I’m trying to… fix it.” Kind of, Derek tacked on mentally, in my own way.

Isaac’s blank stare couldn’t have been sassier if he tried.

“You could stand to be on my side, for once.” The dark-haired writer grumbled as he closed his laptop and walked out of the room, 1,000,000 percent done with the conversation. “I am your brother.”

“Brother from a different mother!” Isaac sassily sassed back.

“STILL COUNTS.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Stiles.”

“…”

“Stiles.”

“…”

“Stiles!”

Honey brown eyes snapped up from the counter they had been avidly staring at for the past twenty minutes, the empty coffee shop echoing with the emphatic screech that had come from Lydia.

“Are you in there, Stiles? It’s me, Lydia.” The redheaded beauty smirked as Stiles chuckled to himself. “You’ve been doing nothing but daydream these last couple of days. What are you even doing with your life, Stiles Stilinski?”

“Thinking, mostly. Something I’m not really used to doing unless it’s in the planning sense.” Stiles looked around the coffee shop and made note of all the people sitting, drinking, eating, laughing. It felt like in the aftermath of their anticlimactic ‘break-up’, all the issues that had previously made him angry seemed insignificant now. And all Stiles could think about was the why.

Why had he pushed so hard.

Things had been so good… Why did he make things so bad if they had been so good?

“Stiles?”

The cinnamon-eyed barista bit his lip, eyes obviously a million miles away.

Lydia didn’t know what conclusions Stiles was coming up with, all she hoped was that it would stop all the idiocy and bring her friend either the security or closure he needed to get on with his life.

With or without Derek.

 

* * *

 

 

To: Derek

From: Stiles

_Hey uh just wanted to see if you were still good about that offer._

 

To: Stiles

From: Derek

_Yeah. Absolutely. When do you want to talk?_

 

To: Derek

From: Stiles

_When are you free?_

 

To: Stiles

From: Derek

_Tomorrow? Anywhere in particular you want to meet?_

 

To: Derek

From: Stiles

_Tomorrow is fine. Anywhere that’s not your apartment or work would be nice._

 

To: Stiles

From: Derek

_Fair enough. I’ll meet you at the park at around 1:30?_

 

To: Derek

From: Stiles

_Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow._

 

* * *

 

 

Derek stared at his phone, the words wanting to be typed.

_I love you. I miss you. I can’t wait to see you._

He let the opportunity pass in silence.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles stared at his phone, wanting to write more than he should over text.

_I miss you, I still want you, please tell me you want me too._

He put his phone down and went back to work.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek was not sure how he was going to play this off but he knew that his regular… Derek-ness probably wouldn’t be appreciated. At all.

“ _You’re freaking out over nothing. If he’s going to officially break up with you then nothing you’ll say will make him change his mind. Just like if he is planning on staying with you. You’re not going to mess this up by being yourself, Derek_.”

So says the perfect sister, Derek vindictively thought to himself.

“You know my mouth talks before I do, Laura. I cannot afford to screw this up. I should have just wrote a fucking note saying ‘DO YOU STILL LIKE ME? CIRCLE YES OR NO. PREFERABLY YES. I WON’T ACCEPT ANYTHING OTHER THAN YES. THANKS.’”

“ _You are being especially ridiculous today, you really need to relax_.”

“I am relaxed, THIS IS ME RELAXED.”

“No it’s not.” Isaac chirped from the kitchen table, homework scattered all over the large tabletop. “This is manic Derek and I honestly haven’t seen him in months. Please, continue.”

“ _Not helping, Isaac_!”

“Yeah, not helping Isaac!”

“ _Anyway, he contacted you. That’s a good sign, at least?_ ”

“But he wasn’t himself. He was all… polite. And formal. Laura, it was like talking to a receptionist through text.” Derek obviously had reason to panic and his brother and sister just didn’t understand what kind of pressure he was being put under. “How do I do this. HOW DO I NOT SCREW THIS UP.”

“ _Not yelling would probably be a step in the right direction_.”

“Right. I. I’m sorry.”

“ _That would probably help too._   _That whole apologizing thing you've been working on._ ”

“… I’m scared, Laura.”

“ _I know, Der-Bear. But we both know that Stiles isn’t cruel. Whatever he’s gonna say, you know he’ll be at least honest about it_.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. I just have to be honest too.” Derek nodded to himself, rolling his eyes at the gagging sounds that Isaac was throwing his way. “And possibly have really loud make-up sex with him afterwards.”

“DEREK THAT’S NOT FUNNY HE IS MY FRIEND.”

“… _You just can’t help yourself, can you?_ ”

Derek allowed himself a small grin but didn’t say anything to the contrary.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles at least waited a whole day to start freaking out.

As in, literally two hours before he was meant to go meet up with the other man.

And by freaking out, Stiles meant ready to throw himself out of his window.

There were only two men that could put up with him at this point and one of them was not in this state and the other one was why Stiles was freaking out oh my God what was he even doing-

“STILES BREATHE.”

Stiles took a deep breath.

“NOW LET IT GO. SLOWLY.”

Stiles let out the breath.

Slowly. As instructed. Thank God for Skype.

“I’m going to go see him now-ish.” Stiles told the young man on the computer screen, his red face and wide brown eyes obviously telling on how ok he was with this plan.

“Do you need, like, a pep talk or something?” Scott hesitantly tapped the computer screen, obviously not sure what to do with his best friend. He had witnessed many panic attacks but this went beyond panic and settled into manic territory. Scott was not the best when dealing with manic Stiles.

“I need for him to tell me that all is forgiven and we can go have sex. That’s what I need. I need this like the fire of a thousand suns!” Stiles leaned forward and tried not to hyperventilate. “What if he’s changed his mind, Scott?”

And that right there, that was what Scott could not handle. Stiles being all vulnerable and ready to cry, that was not something that should be a thing ever. His best friend was so full of life and was always ready and willing to do what it took to make people happy. All Stiles ever wanted was for people to like him.

So Derek was pretty much playing with fire if he dared to shove his best friend to the curb after that fucking letter, or so help Scott, he would-

Things. He would do _things._ And they would not be pleasant _things_.

“You’re going to be ok.” Scott reassured the other man, eyes bright with all the optimism that McCall’s could emphasize in one look.

Stiles smiled back, albeit shakily. He wasn’t sure if his best friend was going to be ok but Scott knew that if nothing else, he’d be here for his friend.

He would always be there for his friend.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Derek tried not to fidget too badly once he arrived at the park entrance, eyes trained on his boots. He wasn’t sure what kind of welcome he would receive once Stiles got there, but he knew it wouldn’t be the one he was used it.

God, it had been a full month and a half since he had last seen the younger man. How had that much time passed so quickly without him even noticing?

Derek was so focused on his own thoughts that he didn’t hear the loud crunch of leaves being stepped on behind him, coltish legs halting with a sparring nervousness that was evident in every part of their owner’s body. By the time Derek felt the prickling of being stared at shoot from the back of his neck golden-brown eyes were concentrated solely on his figure, analyzing every nuance of the writer’s posture.

“Hey,” Stiles quietly greeted him, eyes not leaving his face for a second.

Derek felt his hands begin to shake, wanting to grab the barista by the arms and pull him into an embrace. The dark-haired author nodded his head in acknowledgement. “Hey.”

After that, everything seemed to come at an awkward standstill. Neither man looked elsewhere, obviously soaking in the sight of the other as if they were water in the desert and they had been thirsty for days.

“I’m really glad you came. Unless you’re going to scream at me. Then I’m glad I got to see you before you yell at me.” Derek mumbled out, internally yelling at himself as he spoke. Even when things were serious Derek still messed up.

Luckily for Derek, his word-vomit seemed to be just the thing to say, as Stiles gave him a rather strange look before chuckling to himself. The chuckling became a full-bellied guffaw in seconds, reaffirming that if anyone could deal with Derek having no type of game whatsoever, it was Stiles.

“I just… I can’t with you, you know that? I always think I should be scared of what you’re going to say and then you come out with the most adorably weird things that all I can think is ‘yes, please, keep being Derek Hale forever.’” Stiles giggled as he took a step into the park entrance, eyes glittering with amusement. “I’ll promise not to yell at you if you don’t yell at me?”

“… Deal.”

 

* * *

 

 

Once in the park, both men grew silent for a bit, obviously struggling with what to say. Stiles was taking great strides in not being his usual impulsive self and Derek refused to say something without confirming it with his brain first. As usual, Stiles took the plunge first and let his mouth do the talking.

“So, I guess I should apologize.” Stiles stated, his insides gurgling with anxiety. “I shouldn’t have moved my stuff into your apartment when you didn’t want me to. It was a really shitty thing to do and I obviously regret it now.”

“Thank you.” Derek replied, not sure what to do with the apology now that he had it. When he had been angry it seemed imperative that Stiles fess up to his mistakes and validate that Derek was justified in his upset but after letting go of all that rage, he felt like an idiot. Was it really such a big deal that Stiles had moved in? Yes, it was bad that he did it without his consent that was something that still rung bells of ‘wrong!’ in Derek’s head but Stiles had been practically living with him before the conversation took place.

Laura had remarked on it _repeatedly._ The fact that Stiles had wanted to make it official instead of keeping it up in the air where it had been… That had been where Derek had drawn the line.

And that had been where he had been wrong.

“I’m sorry, too.” Derek said quietly. “I shouldn’t have put your stuff outside without talking to you first. I wasn’t trying to break up with you… I was just angry. And I should have thought first. Out of the both of us, I usually am the one who doesn’t just _do things._ And not just that, I shouldn’t have…”

“I shouldn’t have just decided what was best for the both of us. I saw how hurt you were when I told you that it wasn’t something I wanted at that moment. I should have talked to you about it instead of brushing it off. I was afraid that we were rushing and this relationship, this thing we have, you have to know it’s one of the most important things to me. So you did something wrong but so did I.”

Derek felt the balloon of feeling in his chest burst as soon as the words came out of his mouth. His emotions were now completely transparent to Stiles and Derek felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders. Stiles, on the other hand, looked completely ashamed.

“Derek, I have to tell you something else.” Stiles looked panicked, as if he wasn’t really ready to say what he was about to say. “I wasn’t upset that you didn’t want me to move in. I mean, that was part of it. I thought if I showed it what it was like to have me there all the time, you could see that we were… you know. That you could…”

The green-eyed writer wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what Stiles was going to say next but by the look on his face, it seemed knowing was inevitable. “Stiles? I could what?”

“That you could love me as much as I love you.” Stiles finally admitted. “That’s what hurt, Derek. I loved and still love you and I couldn’t take you not loving me back.”

“What.” Derek felt as if his brain exploded. “You-what.”

If this was real life, then real life was _wrong_.

“I thought if I showed you what commitment was like, real commitment, I could make you love me. I mean, we’d been together for almost ten months at that point. It wasn’t as if I was asking for something impossible!”

“Stiles.”

“But every time we would talk about it, you would freeze up and act like I was crazy or something!”

“Stiles.”

“And that day, I still remember the whole conversation, Derek! That day, you pretty much told me straight to my face that you didn’t love me and that we weren’t in a committed relationship and I just couldn’t deal with knowing that I felt this way and you didn’t-“

“STILES. WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT.”

The one-sided conversation stopped in its tracks as Derek’s wild-eyed gaze seemed to frighten the barista in place.

“You thought…” Derek felt sick to his stomach, Stiles’ actions making so much more sense now. “You thought that I didn’t love you? That I _don’t_ love you?”

At that, Stiles blinked.

“How can you not see that I’ve practically been in love with you since the first time I walked into that stupid coffee shop and looked into your stupid face and wanted to smash my face against yours?!” Derek felt his body shake, both from laughter and anger. “I can’t even see myself with anyone else you’ve poisoned me so bad! If I could, I’d have your babies and shove them in people’s faces and cry from how beautiful they would be! STILES. HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU.”

“I…” Stiles felt his mouth twitch involuntarily until a bright smile overcame his face. “I don’t have any idea how I missed that memo but I feel like if you could just record that and let me hold onto it so I can listen to it every day of forever, that would be great.”

Derek tried not to fall over in embarrassment as he realized just how many people had listened to his idiotic confession of love. Stiles just stared up at him in awe, the absolute picture of being entirely in love. Derek felt his hands come up on their own accord and cup the lithe brunet’s face.

“But you’ve known, haven’t you?” Stiles grinned. “How much I love you? I didn't... I didn't even have to say. God, I'm an _idiot_.”

Derek simply smiled back, leaning forward and kissing the younger man for all he was worth.

_Obviously, yes._

 

* * *

 

They both even laughed when they ended up being recorded and put on Youtube, video scurrying across the Tumblr and Facebook nation.

Stiles called it a gorgeous act driven out of their hot, epic man-love.

Derek silently referred to it for the reminder that it is… that all of _this_ ( _Stiles_ ) was worth fighting for.

 

* * *

 

Two Months Later…

 

* * *

 

“You forgot your lunch.”

Stiles blinked as he stared down at his empty hands and turned to look up at his boyfriend, who was standing patiently in front of him with a crumpled paper bag in his hands. “I suppose I did.”

“You’re an idiot. If you're going to make food, _remember to bring it with you damn it_.”

“But I’m _your_ idiot, aren't I, baby?”

Derek grinned as he pushed the bag into Stiles’ waiting arms, “you’re damn right. See you at home later?”

Stiles grinned up at his boyfriend as he lunged at him, the identical apartment keys jingling in each other’s pockets.

_“Absolutely.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So, obviously we have hit the end of the official line. 
> 
> I KNOW I TOOK FOREVER BUT I GAVE YOU A HAPPY ENDING, THAT COUNTS RIGHT? 
> 
> RIGHT?!
> 
> Oh Gosh, I may put little future snippets in this universe but for now we are DONE. I'll miss all the fail. Really. I'm not lying. :) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed and please, don't hesitate to let me know what you think.


End file.
